Zone titre et mention de responsabilité
User’s guide VTLS Virtua disponibles sur http://www.vtls.com/customers/virtuaguides2.shtmlManuel réalisé sur base de Library of Congress, National Library of Canada, Marc21 bibliographic format , 1999Articles basés sur : C. Dupont, Manuel de catalogage des monographies, UCL, avril 2008 'Titre' Le titre est défini par le type de titre (propre, uniforme, parallèle, de couverture etc…) et par le type d’entrée (principale ou secondaire). Principale: *titre d’un ouvrage anonyme *titre avec plus de trois auteurs 245 (1er indicateur = 0) *titre uniforme : Bible, Coran, apocryphes, anonymes du Moyen Age…24 (130 en noms) Secondaire: *titre d’un ouvrage qui a comme vedette principale un auteur *titre réel d’un ouvrage pour lequel on a choisi un titre uniforme comme entrée principale *titre de regroupement *titre parallèle de l’ouvrage … 240 - Titre uniforme (NR) '240 - Titre uniforme pour une description ayant une entrée principale en 100 (NR)' *indicateur 1 **0 non affiché(ne pas utiliser) **1 imprimé, affiché *indicateur 2 **saut de caractères (0‐9) $a Titre uniforme (NR) Toujours mentionné dans la langue originale de l'oeuvre ,$d date de signature du traité® .$n numéro d’une partie .$p partie ® .$l langue (NR) Il s’agit de la langue du texte de l’ouvrage et non de la langue originale de l’oeuvre décrite. .$k type de subdivision (NR) .$s version (NR) ,$m médium d'exécution pour la musique ® ,$o mention d'arrangement pour la musique (NR) ,$r tonalité de la musique (NR) $h indication générale du genre de document (NR) Exemples 240 240 13 $a Le personnalisme 240 13 $a Le malade imaginaire 240 10 $a Fasti. $l French & Latin Remarque La présence d’un 240 est toujours liée à l’existence d’un 1XX. Cette zone de titre uniforme n’est pas traitée comme vedette contrairement à la zone 130. Dans Virtua, le contenu d’une zone 240 apparaît, au niveau de l’index des titres, comme AAP Additional Access Point, c’est‐à‐dire un point d’accès additionnel à la notice. 245 - Mention du titre propre (NR) Cette zone contient le titre et la mention de responsabilité d'une notice bibliographique : *le titre est retranscrit exactement comme il figure sur la page de titre (y compris le premier article). Un titre trop long peut être abrégé, toujours dans sa dernière partie au moyen de "…" et à condition de ne perdre aucune information importante ; *le premier article fait l’objet d’un saut de caractères. On compte tous les caractères (espaces et caractères spéciaux compris, mais pas les signes diacritiques) à ignorer, jusqu'à et y compris l'espace qui précède le premier mot servant au classement ; *les noms d’auteur au génitif ne font pas l’objet d’un saut de caractères. Quand un titre commence par le génitif du nom de l’auteur, on introduit cette forme dans le titre, mais on écrit le titre des oeuvres avec une majuscule. Le nom de l’auteur au génitif n’est pas repris dans la mention de responsabilitémais bien en 100 ; *pas de saut de caractères pour un nombre ordinal en début de titre (AACR2), mais bien pour l’article qui le précède éventuellement ; *l’article indéfini nécessite un indicateur de saut de caractère sauf lorsqu’il exprime un chiffre. Exemples : «Un de Baumugnes », «Un parmi d’autres »; *lorsque le nom de l’auteur figure déjà dans le titre, il n’est pas répété dans la mention de responsabilité; *les mentions relatives aux congrès, conférences …apparaissent en 245 $b sauf si l’information apparaît ailleurs que sur la page titre, dans ce cas elles figureront en note (500) ; *les mentions relatives aux collectivités suivent les auteurs en 245 $c, même si elles apparaissent avant le titre dans l’ouvrage ; *l’usage des majuscules dans la notice est régi par les règles grammaticales de la langue de l’ouvrage (en anglais, majuscule aux noms de langue, de nationalités et de livres bibliques, en allemand majuscule aux substantifs notamment). Les acronymes sont évidemment indiqués en majuscule (UCL, QCM, etc.) ; *on peut ajouter une ponctuation absente de l’ouvrage si celle‐ci facilite la compréhension ; *la mention de responsabilitéest transcrite telle que sur la page titre dans la sous‐zone $c précédée d’un slash ( /), précédé et suivi d’un espace (toutes les mentions doivent y figurer) ; elle doit être le reflet exact de ce qui se trouve sur la page de titre ; *on se limite au premier nom pour toutes les fonctions autres que l’auteur. (sauf pour les éditeurs scientifiques où on en retiendra 2) Pour les noms cités sur la page titre mais non reproduits dans la notice, on emploie dans la mention de responsabilitél’abréviation e.a. (= et alius, et alii). Les abréviations conventionnelles ne sont pas autorisées ; *on met une virgule entre les noms d’auteurs et un point‐virgule entre les fonctions ou groupes de fonctions différentes (! la double ponctuation ";" ou ":" est précédée et suivie d’un espace). '245 - Titre et mention de responsabilité (NR)' *indicateur 1 **0 titre entrée principale (pas de champ 1XX ) **1 "auteur" entrée principale (càd champ 1XX) *indicateur 2 **saut de caractères (0-9) $a Titre (NR) $b sous-titre (NR) .$n numéro d’une partie/section ® ,$pTitre d’une partie/section ® /$c mention de responsabilité (NR) $h matériel (NR) !!! Ce sous-champ s’indique en fin de 245, après le $c '''!! Exemples : 245 04 $a The Green bag :$b a useless but entertaining magazine for lawyers $hmicroform 245 04 $a The new lost City Ramblers with Cousin Emmy $h ausio 245 04 $a The Korean war : $b Eurasian perspective /$c Paul Servais (ed.) 245 10 $a Vier letzte Lieder: $b Die heiligen drei Könige aus Morgenland ; Capriccio ; Mondscheinmusik ; Monolog der Gräfin /$c Richard Strauss $h audio Saut de caractères 245 10 $a Diary 245 14 $a The 3rd annual report to the Governor 245 14 $a The second annual report to the Governor (pas le numérique ! !) 245 14 $a The plays of Oscar Wilde /$c Alan Bird 245 10 $a A propos du Journal d’un curé de campagne de Bernanos 245 04 $a Des africanistes russes parlent de l'Afrique( 'des' = article indéfini pluriel - sens 'plusieurs') 245 10 $a Des agglomérations urbaines dans l'Europe contemporaine (= à propos de ‐‐> 0) 245 10 $a Des alchimistes aux briseurs d'atomes (= de l'un à l'autre ‐‐> 0) Deuxième titre ou titre suivant du '''même auteur Quand il s’agit d’un ouvrage contenant plusieurs oeuvres d'un même auteur, les différents titres sont séparés par un point‐virgule. De même, les mentions "suivi de", "précédé de" …sont précédées d’un point‐virgule et de la mention de sous‐zone $b (NR). A partir du deuxième titre, ceux‐ci seront également mentionnés en 246 245 1. $a Titre1 ;$b Titre2 ; Titre3 / $c par Auteur 245 1. $a Titre1 ;$b suivi de Titre2 /$c par Auteur Exemples : 245 13 $a Le collier de la reine ; $b Ange Pitou / $c Alexandre Dumas ; édition établie par Claude Schopp 246 30 $a Ange Pitou 245 10 $a Gorgias ; $b Ménon / $c Platon ; texte établi et traduit par Alfred Croiset ; avec la collaboration de Louis Bodin 246 30 $a Ménon 245 13 $a Le droit de l'enfant au respect ; $b suivi de Quand je redeviendrai petit ; et de Journal du ghetto / $c Janusz Korczak ; traduit du polonais par Zofia Bobowicz 246 30 $a Quand je redeviendrai petit 246 30 $a Journal du ghetto Titres de''' plusieurs auteurs ' S’il s’agit de titres d’auteurs différents, on mettra en 245 $a le premier titre, suivi de la mention de responsabilitéen $c. Le titre suivant avec sa mention de responsabilité propre est séparé du précédent par un '''point'. De même, les mentions "suivi de", "précédé de" …sont précédées d’un point. Les autres titres feront l'objet d'une entrée en 246 3# et avec un maximum de 3. 245 ## $a Titre1 / $c Auteur 1. Titre2 / Auteur2. Titre3 / Auteur3 245 ## $a Titre1 / $c Auteur 1. Suivi de Titre2 / Auteur2. Suivi de Titre3 / Auteur3 246 3# $a Titre2 246 3# $a Titre3 245 1. $a Titre général : $b Titre partiel 1 /$c Auteur1. Titre partiel 2 / Auteur2 246 30 $a Titre partiel 1 246 30 $a Titre partiel 2 Il ne s’agit pas ici d’un multivolume mais de 2 sous-titres par des auteurs différents regroupés sous un titre général. Exemples : 245 10 $a Histoire galante de Shidôken / $c de Fûrai Sanjin ; du japonais par Hubert Maës. Suivi de Attractions foraines au Japon sous les Tokugawa ; et de Les voyages fictifs dans la littérature japonaise de l'époque d'Edo / Hubert Maës 246 30 $aAttractions foraines au Japon sous les Tokugawa 246 30 $a Les| voyages fictifs dans la littérature japonaise de l'époque d'Edo 245 14 $a Die Judenbuche / $c Annette von Droste‐Hülshoff. Drei Erzählungen / Eduard Mörike. Der arme Spielmann / Franz Grillparzer. Lenz / Georg Büchner ; mit einem Nachwort von Klaus Kolberg 246 30 $a Drei Erzählungen 246 30 $a Der| arme Spielmann Titre alternatif Il s’agit de deux titres séparés par «ou »: pas de ponctuation, ni avant ni après «ou », le premier mot du titre alternatif prend une majuscule. Celui‐ci est répétéen 246 245 .. $a Titre1 ou Titre2 246 3# $a Titre2 Sections, parties d'oeuvres, suppléments 245 00 $a Acta Universitatis Tamperensis. $n Série A 245 00 $a Bulletin of the Polish Academy of Sciences. $p Mathematics $h électronique 245 00 $a Geo Abstracts. $n B, $p Climatology and hydrology 245 00 $a American journal of science. $p Radiocarbon supplement Génitif Quand un titre commence par le génitif du nom de l’auteur, on introduit cette forme dans le titre, mais on écrit le titre des oeuvres avec une majuscule. Le nom de l’auteur au génitif n’est pas repris dans la mention de responsabilité mais bien en 100. Entrée Variantes de titre 246 - Variantes de titre ® *indicateur 1 **3 pas de littéral **5 entrée au titre *indicateur 2 **0 partie du titre **1 titre parallèle **2 titre spécifique **3 autre titre **4 titre de couverture **pas d'information disponible etc. $a Titre (NR) $b sous-titre (NR) .$n numéro d’une partie/section ® ,$p Titre d’une partie/section ® .$p Titre d’une partie/section ® en l'absence de $n $h matériel (NR) s'indique toujours en fin de champ Attention : le second indicateur ne sert pas à mentionner le saut de caractère. Il convient d’entrer l’article initial suivi de | (à cocher dans les options de catalogage). 7. Une mention telle que "recueil de textes présentés et commentés par X" ne peut pas figurer comme complément du titre ($b), mais doit être transcrite dans la mention de responsabilité ($c). 8. Les mentions du type : proceedings of …, actes de …, figurent comme complément du titre ($b), sauf si ces informations proviennent d’une source autre que la page de titre ( note 500 $a). 9. Les titres parallèles sont entrés en 246 (champ répétitif, se limiter à 3, pas de mention de responsabilité). 245 .. $a Titre : $b sous-titre /$c mention de responsabilité 246 31 $a Titre parallèle : $b sous-titre EXEMPLES 130 130 0# $a Chanson de Roland. $l French. $s Ms. Oxford $k Extraits 130 0# $a Biblia.$p V. T.$p Psalmi 245 Saut de caractères 245 01 $a Diary décompter les premiers caractères 245 12 $a --as others see us jusqu’au premier mot pertinent du titre 245 16 $a --the serpent--snapping eye 245 18 $a The ... annual report to the Governor description type "série" 245 14 $a The second annual report to the Governor pas le numérique !! 245 04 $a The plays of Oscar Wilde /$c Alan Bird 245 10 $a A propos du Journal d’un curé de campagne de Bernanos ATTENTION: titre commençant par 'des' 245 04 $a Des africanistes russes parlent de l'Afrique 'des' = article indéfini pluriel ( sens 'plusieurs') 245 10 $a Des agglomérations urbaines dans l'Europe contemporaine = à propos de --> 0 245 10 $a Des alchimistes aux briseurs d'atomes = de l'un à l'autre --> 0 246 Autre forme de titre 245 00 $a ALA bulletin 246 3# $a American library association bulletin Titre Parallèle 245 00 $a Japan report 246 31 $a Nihon 245 00 $a Modern problems of pharmacopsychiatry 246 31 $a Moderne Probleme der Pharmakopsychiatrie 246 31 $a Problèmes actuels de pharmacopsychiatrie Variantes du titre 245 10 $a Vier letzte Lieder : $b Die heiligen drei Könige aus Morgenland ; Capriccio ; Mondscheinmusik ; Monolog der Gräfin /$c Richard Strauss $h recording 246 3# $a 4 letzte Lieder 246 30 $a Letzte Lieder Notes et références Catégorie:Normes